


Blinded

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougaiji presents Dokugakuji with a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

His heart was racing. He had been trying to keep it slow – deep breathing, concentration – not letting the uncertainty get to him – but fuck, he was panicking, totally panicking and he couldn’t stop.

Hot breath ghosted over the back of his neck, making him jump. “Are you alright?”

Alright was a totally relative statement. He was starting to regret agreeing to this exercise; he didn’t like not being able to see, it felt too much like being trapped in his own head.

“Yeah,” he managed a laugh, ragged though it was, “why the hell wouldn’t I be?”

“You don’t sound like you are.”

_That’s right_ Dokugakuji realized with a small thrill _he can’t see me either. Unless he’s cheating..._

Of course there was no reason for Kougaiji to cheat. The whole thing had been his idea after all – something his tutors used on him in his childhood, to encourage the ability for internal visualization, to discourage an unhealthy reliance on a single sense.

He could do this.

Cautiously, Dokugakuji took a step forward, feeling the practice mats sink ever so slightly beneath his weight and took a deep breath. The air in the room shifted as he moved, making his skin prickle, and his ears seemed to sting at every sound – the hush of his fabric workout pants, the soft creak of the vinyl covering on the mats, Kougaiji’s breathing.

“Dokugakuji – are you ready?”

The stone room made the prince’s voice echo, making it hard to pin down his exact location, but Dokugakuji thought he had it. It wasn’t right where he would have guessed first off from his own uncertain movements either – he wasn’t going to make that mistake. He knew how quickly, how gracefully the prince could move, and the mats barely made a sound if you were careful enough.

“No,” there wasn’t any reason to lie. The prince would call him out on it anyway.

“Will you feel more confident if I give you more time?”

“Probably not.”

“Well then, let’s get started.”

He didn’t know what to do – except hold his bare hands up in his usual boxer’s stance to protect his face (he didn’t have to see to know where that was at least) and hold his breath in the hope that he might actually hear the strike before it hit him.

He didn’t, as it turned out; and Kougaiji wasn’t holding back either – to be fair, he never did, and neither did Dokugakuji – but being struck at in the dark made him panic; he couldn’t focus on where the blows were coming from, he could only think to try and get clear of the assault. Mostly this involved stumbling backwards and falling on his ass.

“Shit!”

Kougaiji laughed, though it sounded at least a little sympathetic. “It’s not as easy as you would think, is it?”

“I never said I thought it would be easy,” Dokugakuji eased himself up off the floor, planted his feet firmly, and tried to reorient himself.

“You’re still thinking too much about what you’re not seeing,” Kougaiji’s voice was moving – circling, Dokugakuji realized, and he tracked it as best he could, turning first his head, then his whole body; in his focus he momentarily forgot his uncertainty and confidently moved his feet.

“See, that’s better.”

Dokugakuji froze, laughed, “You’re cheating!”

“Dokugaku...” the prince’s voice came out dark, with a sharp edge. _Offended – crap._ “I would never cheat. I can hear you.”

“Hear me?” He hadn’t realized he’d been making that much noise. Self-conscious, he froze, bit his lip, and tried not to breathe.

“When you’re hesitant, it’s obvious in the way you step, weight distribution, your breathing changes, you lick your lips...”

“You can _hear_ that?”

Kougaiji laughed, “No, but you always do.”

Dokugakuji took a deep breath; let it out as a laugh, shaking his head, “Shit Kou.”

“Just relax,” Kougaiji coaxed. Dokugakuji tried to imagine the smile on his face, gentle, but with just a hint of pride.

_Relax, right. Focus._

He tried to picture Kougaiji in his mind’s eye, hoping that it would help him keep his center if he at least _thought_ he could see his opponent. Bare feet, loose grey training pants – probably a little too loose, sliding low on the bones of his hips – bare chest, shoulders touched by the tails of the black blindfold...

Something caught his foot. Dokugakuji pitched forward, barely managed to roll and come up in a half-crouch.

“You were day-dreaming.”

“Visualizing,” Dokugakuji justified, ignoring the raggedness of his own voice and the throb against the front of his boxers. He was grateful for the blindfold now.

“And what were you visualizing?”

Dokugakuji kept to his crouch, wanting to vanish into the darkness, tried to think of anything to keep himself from getting hard. “Not getting my ass kicked.”

“That’s going to be difficult considering all you seem to be able to do is fall down.”

“Hey...”

More laughter. He liked the sound of it, easy and smooth. It was familiar. It helped remind him why he had to keep his stupidity under control, at least until after the session was over and he was alone in the shower.

“Okay,” Kougaiji said finally, “How would you like one more chance? I’ll go easy on you...”

“Aw c’mon Kou,” he cut in, finally managing to straighten up, “Don’t do that – You’re making me feel about three feet tall!”

“I mean I won’t come at you – and if you can manage to...we’ll say graze me, just to be generous since you’ve never done this before...I won’t tell Yaone that you were the one who gave Lirin that jar of candy last week.”

Dokugakuji blanched. Even though he hadn’t meant for Lirin to eat the entire jar in one sitting, the mistake, and the less than entirely humorous results, could be blamed solely on his willingness to trust her charming smile. He was just too much of a softie at heart. Yaone wouldn’t take much pity on him because of that.

“You’re on Kou,” Dokugakuji breathed deep and steady, tried to separate the hum of his blood, the beat of his heart and the rush of his breathing from any sounds Kou might be making as he moved. “It’s not fair if you just stand still you know.”

“I’m not.”

Kougaiji’s voice came from almost directly behind him. Dokugakuji spun, though not wildly, forcing his movements to stay controlled, his feet to remember the motions of long-practiced kata as he turned and reached – and felt air slip past his fingers as the prince moved hastily away; but rather than let the miss fluster him into pausing, he forced himself to keep moving, towards the soft ‘thump’ of Kougaiji’s heel coming down just a little too hard on the mat, the sharpened intake of breath – kicked out and hooked his foot around Kougaiji’s ankle.

For once in his life he had caught the prince off guard – except that it didn’t all go as smoothly as he hoped, because when Kougaiji pulled away and tried to free himself their feet tangled together and all at once they were falling.

He managed, although just barely, to not crush the prince under the weight of his body. For a moment they lay stunned, winded; Dokugakuji panting against the side of Kougaiji’s neck and trying not to focus on the sensation of the body moving under his own.

_I should move..._

Somehow, the idea didn’t seem all that appealing. Kougaiji was warm everywhere their bodies touched; he smelled good even – the salt tang of sweat mixed with the bitter-sweetness of sun-baked sand and something underneath that Dokugakuji couldn’t identify, something that made his ragged heartbeat level out and his cock push insistently against the front of his pants.

_Oh shit..._

That nervous habit of his flared to life and Dokugakuji couldn’t help but lick his lips – in the process swiping his tongue across the bare, salty skin of Kougaiji’s neck.

“Ngh...” Kougaiji shuddered, shifting beneath Dokugakuji so that his mouth slid to where the prince’s neck met his jaw.

_I’m not doing this..._

The inhibition didn’t last long. The blindfold and its suddenly welcome darkness seemed to free him from all responsibility for his actions as he sucked on the smooth skin of Kougaiji’s neck. He could taste Kougaiji’s pulse against his tongue; feel the rich softness of the skin that encased it. When he bit down gently Kougaiji’s breath caught in his throat, and Dokugakuji chased it, open mouthed, licking and sucking eagerly. He stayed on the move – there was so much more skin to explore – under his fingers, peppered with gooseflesh, warm and just a little damp. A hand tangled in his hair, none too carefully, claws scratching at his scalp; it felt good though, and Dokugakuji gave up caring if he could see or not.

He kissed his way down Kougaiji’s chest, counting the ribs under his lips, rubbed his cheek across skin just for more sensation and found the peak of one nipple to run over with a broad swipe of his tongue. The prince was panting hard, Dokugakuji could feel the frantic rise and fall of his chest; but he wasn’t actually making any noise. Maybe Dokugakuji just couldn’t hear it over the rush of blood in his ears. Still, Kougaiji could have stopped him, could have kicked his ass in fact, and did regularly; but there was no resistance to him, just shuddering pleasure and a straining in his muscles, as if a string had been threaded through the core of his body and Dokugakuji was pulling on it each time his lips brushed the prince’s skin.

Dokugakuji pushed his fingers low across Kougaiji’s stomach, over the tuck of his belly button until they found his waistband and curled underneath, finding heat and soft curls of hair.

_Red...I bet it’s red..._

The colour didn’t matter, but imagining it somehow made the sensation more vivid as he moved his hand lower still, bumping against hard flesh.

Kougaiji made a sound, which came to Dokugakuji’s ears as nothing but a random sequence of syllables.

“What...” Dokugakuji licked up the prince’s throat, paused to suckle lightly at his jaw. He was finally starting to get a feel for where everything was. In the darkness he had grounded himself in relativity to Kougaiji’s heated flesh. “What did you say Kou?”

Kougaiji’s hands came up, fumbling with his blindfold and pulling it free before Dokugakuji could manage to resist, leaving him blinking against the sudden brightness. The prince’s blindfold was tangled in his hair and his lower lip was raw from being chewed on. Dokugakuji could only think to kiss it better – except that his kiss was more eager and wet that soothing, but Kougaiji didn’t seem to mind at all.

“You had better not be playing around, Dokugaku...”

“I – uh...” What the hell could he say? He had his hand inside the prince’s pants, his hard-on was rubbing against Kougaiji’s thigh and when he really thought about it, he had no intention of stopping. If Kougaiji hadn’t made a sound, he would have just kept going. “I’m sorry Kou...I should...stop.”

“Don’t,” Kougaiji breathed, shifting under the weight of Dokugakuji’s body slightly. His cock was tenting his sweats and the sight made Dokugakuji’s stomach tight with desire. He curled his fingers around Kougaiji’s length, feeling it pulse against his palm, and Kougaiji shuddered beneath him and rocked into the touch.

Dokugakuji wanted to close his eyes; it felt safer when he couldn’t see, when he could fool himself into thinking that the prince wasn’t seeing him.

“Dokugaku,” Kougaiji’s voice cracked slightly and his breath was hot and damp against Dokugakuji’s throat. “Do something - _please_.”

“Something?” He made himself look at Kougaiji, take in his eyes dark, serious and a little frantic, his cheeks flushed dark, his lips wet. He forced himself to think _I did that._

Kougaiji surged forward, caught Dokugakuji’s lower lip between his teeth hard enough to sting. “Anything.”

Dokugakuji tugged down the prince’s workout pants and freed his cock, wet at the tip, flushed dark with blood. Dokugakuji smeared his thumb across it and watched Kougaiji’s hips jerk, listened to his sharp intake of breath. He could smell the salty richness of Kougaiji’s arousal and it made him dizzy – hell, it made him hungry, and he was not going to waste his chance. He slid his tongue once up the underside of Kougaiji’s cock and then sucked him in deep without any hesitation. Kougaiji let lose a long string of curses and arched against the practice mat.

“Ngh – ah – yes...”

Dokugakuji moaned encouragingly, slipping a finger past his lips alongside the rigid length of Kougaiji’s cock, wetting it. Kougaiji moaned almost frantically as that same finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle behind his balls, hips twisting like he couldn’t decide whether to rock up into Dokugakuji’s mouth or press down on his finger. Dokugakuji let the moment drag out, drawing his mouth almost completely away until he was suckling only on the tip of Kougaiji’s cock, and just the tip of his finger was wrapped in the soft warmth inside the prince’s body. Muscles rippled around him, pulling him deeper, and he let them take him, easing his finger in up to the last knuckle.

Kougaiji was breathing hard, his whole body shaking with the effort of it. Dokugakuji pushed his tongue against the underside of the prince’s cock, dragged his finger against the sensitive wall of Kougaiji’s insides and was rewarded with a long moan and a series of expletives interlaced with the words _yes_, and _please_, a desperate babble that dissolved into a long groan of relief as his cock throbbed and he came, filling Dokugakuji’s mouth to the point where is spilled past his lips and tickled into Kougaiji’s crisp red pubic hair and down his balls.

Dokugakuji drew back reluctantly. His jaw ached, but the results were totally worth it; Kougaiji was sprawled on the mat, looking completely, gorgeously boneless, and if Dokugakuji had been a little more daring he probably would have gone even further.

“You think it’s that easy, do you?” Kougaiji looked up at him like he could read Dokugakuji’s mind.

“I...well...no?” He ventured hopefully as he stretched himself over the prince’s body, wanting to kiss him, but aware of the state he was in. Then Kougaiji leaned up and licked a stray streak of come from his chin and he figured it was alright.

“Good, because it isn’t,” Kougaiji’s claws trailed warningly down Dokugakuji’s chest, making his skin prickle, then his hand slipped past the barrier of his sweats and curled warm and tight around his cock, teasing him in careful strokes. “First you’re going to go up to my rooms and run us a bath.”

Dokugakuji nodded slowly, his shoulders shaking as Kougaiji toyed with the loose skin just above his balls. “Okay – and then...ah! Then what?”

“Then you’re going to ask the kitchen staff to bring up some dinner,” teeth closed gently on Dokugakuji’s shoulder and he whimpered. “And then _I’m_ going to fuck_ you_.”

A bolt of pleasure ran straight through Dokugakuji’s body to his cock and he came with a ragged shout, arching into the prince’s hand, his vision blurred with the sudden force of it. He settled his forehead on the sharp line of Kougaiji’s collarbone and let the aftershocks sweep through him, one after another until he could breathe steadily. All the while, the fingers of Kougaiji’s free hand ran through his hair and down the back of his neck, steady and soothing.

“Dammit Kou...” he rasped out finally, licking his lips. “My pants...”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kougaiji announced, with all his typical smugness, bringing his hand up and painting a little smear of come along Dokugakuji’s bottom lip, “I doubt you’ll be needing them much.”

Dokugakuji laughed, forcing himself up off the mat. “That’d better be a promise.”

“Oh, it is,” Kougaiji stood easily, where Dokugakuji’s knees still felt rubbery. He stretched unselfconsciously, running a hand over the smooth plane of his stomach.

Dokugakuji felt for a moment like he had never seen the prince before, and damned if the view wasn’t spectacular.

-End-


End file.
